


Teamwork Haru 'Verse [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Series, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[for <i>Proposals Porny Sequel</i>] "I'm sure you're not going to care, it's very weak of me," Haru tells Sasuke, almost casual. "I'm in love with you. It's not hero-worship. It's not a phase. I am not confused."</p><p>Silence. Sasuke's expression doesn't change at all. Haru knows better than to think he didn't hear, or misunderstood. He probably suspected it a while ago. But it's alright (it's not, it hurts.) This isn't the reason Haru brought them both here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork Haru 'Verse [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teamwork AU-what-if](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61704) by Asuka Kureru. 



> This is an AU of Asuka Kureru's Teamwork universe (link?). In Teamwork, kyuubi goes into heat and under that influence team 7 have a steamy threesome; the result of which is a pregnant Sakura who has no idea which of her teammates is the father. This universe has the same premise only Sakura is a boy and Naruto is a girl (and pregnant).
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Universe Notes](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Haru%20%27Verse%20Universe%20Notes.mp3) | 1:40 | 1.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Boy!Sakura](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Haru%20%27Verse%20BoySakura.mp3L) | 3:13 | 3.2 MB  
[It may be Sasuke's but it is definitely the kyuubi jinkuuriki's](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Haru%20%27Verse%20It%20May%20Be%20Sasuke%27s.mp3) | 3:14 | 3.2 MB  
[People's Reactions](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Haru%20%27Verse%20People%27s%20Reactions.mp3) | 4:27 | 4.4 MB  
[Proposals](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Haru%20%27Verse%20Proposals.mp3) | 14:17 | 13.4 MB  
[Proposals Porny Sequel](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Haru%20%27Verse%20Porny%20Sequels.mp3) | 36:54 | 34.0 MB  
[Teamwork Haru 'Verse Whole mp3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Haru%20%27Verse%20Whole.mp3) | 1:05:33 | 60.7 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Teamwork%20Haru%20%27Verse.m4b) | 1:05:33 | 30.5 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/teamwork-haru-verse) |  |   
  
### Text Links

[Boy!Sakura](http://askerian.livejournal.com/536632.html?thread=12375608#t12375608)

[It may be Sasuke's but it is definitely the kyuubi jinkuuriki's](http://askerian.livejournal.com/536632.html?thread=12411960#t12411960)

[People's Reactions](http://askerian.livejournal.com/536632.html?thread=12433464#t12433464)

[Proposals](http://askerian.livejournal.com/542901.html)

[Proposals Porny Sequel](http://askerian.livejournal.com/543800.html)

### Music

_Meteor_ by TM Revolution

### Art

[tripletsverse - naru and kyuu](http://askerian.deviantart.com/art/tripletsverse-naru-and-kyuu-252066035) by Askerian on Deviant Art

[Sexy no Jutsu - Sakura version](http://askerian.deviantart.com/art/Sexy-no-Jutsu-Sakura-version-57634212) by Askerian on Deviant Art

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
